${\sqrt[3]{1080} = \text{?}}$
Solution: $\sqrt[3]{1080}$ is the number that, when multiplied by itself three times, equals $1080$ First break down $1080$ into its prime factorization and look for factors that appear three times. So the prime factorization of $1080$ is $2\times 2\times 2\times 3\times 3\times 3\times 5$ Notice that we can rearrange the factors like so: $1080 = 2 \times 2 \times 2 \times 3 \times 3 \times 3 \times 5 = (2\times 2\times 2) \times (3\times 3\times 3) \times 5$ So $\sqrt[3]{1080} = \sqrt[3]{2\times 2\times 2} \times \sqrt[3]{3\times 3\times 3} \times \sqrt[3]{5}$ $\sqrt[3]{1080} = 2\times 3 \times \sqrt[3]{5}$ $\sqrt[3]{1080} = 6 \sqrt[3]{5}$